A New Direction
by izzywizz
Summary: What Will Happen To Kurt, Blaine, Rachel And Finn After The Events Of Season 3? Will Freindships and Relationships Be Kept, Or Will They Fall Apart? Mostly T, But Sometimes M


This Fanfic is written By Izzy and Nicole. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 – A Fresh Start.

It had been a few months since the seniors had graduated from McKinley high school. Rachel had gone off to NYADA, in New York, and to be honest she was finding it really hard, her teacher was strict, and she missed Finn so much, Finn had gone off to the Army, he wrote letters to Rachel but never sent them as he didn't think they were good enough to be sent, he had a stack of them, all piled up, and he read through them every now and again, just to remind himself of her. Kurt was still in ohio trying to find out what he could do with his life, he never thought he would be stuck in Ohio, he always imagined himself going to New York with Rachel, but life was cruel and that didn't happen, but he always thought on the bright side, he was able to stay with his amazing Blaine, who was still in high school, and was really enjoying being a senior, and being head of the Glee club basically.

Rachels first day at NYADA was a disaster, she found out that her teacher was a complete bitch, and always made fun of where she was fun, not to mention, her dancing, she never thought her dancing was that bad, but as soon, as her NYADA teacher starting picking on her, she started to feel self conscious about it, she missed finn, she had kept a picture of him, and placed it beside her bed, she kissed it every night before she went to bed, and and when she woke up, it was only thing she had to remind her of him. oh god she missed him, so much, all she wanted was one phone call or something, or a text, she just wanted to hear his voice.

Finn on the other hand, wasn't really sure that the army was the right place for him, he got there, and everything was so quick, and so physically draining, he wasn't sleeping well, and he always had in the back of his mind, Rachel, he remembered what he had done to her, and oh my god he felt terrible, he never wanted to leave her, but he didn't think he had a choice, he wanted her to go after her dreams, even if that meant without him, he had always wanted to go to the army to walk in the footsteps of his father, but his main reason was to give him an honourable discharge. Ever since he learnt about how his father died that had been his main target in life, but once he had got into army camp, he was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to do it, and he was constantly doubting himself, he hadn't even got into the training or anything so he still had chance to back out, and go back to New York, to join Rachel, or go to Lima, Ohio to be a teacher and follow in the footsteps of Mr Schue, which of course he always thought was an option.

Back in Lima things were not so good as Kurt thought they would be. Like he loved Lima and he loved being with Blaine but he just kept thinking about NAYDA and New York. The where always on his mind no matter what he did to try and block it out. He would visit William McKinley High School as it was one of the ways to block it out. He would visit Sue and her new baby girl and the Glee Club who were struggling to find a balance as they lost many members who graduated. He also got many offers to go to Ohio State college but he declined it wasn't for him. His dream was New York. Everything was there that he wanted and he could also be there for Rachel. He needed to find another way how to get to New York and make it there. But what about Blaine?

His other half Blaine was the opposite. He had never been happier. Glee club was struggling though but he was the new male lead now that Finn was gone and it was a lot of Pressure for Blaine but luckily he had experience from being in the warblers. They needed more members though as they were less then 12 short for to qualify for he and the rest of the Glee Club where on the hunt for members which is never easy. He was also gonna try and join as many clubs as he could so he could get into NAYDA next year. He thought things were Great with him and Kurt, in some fact he was happy Kurt wasn't in New York as they could be together and spend time with each other. But he could see that it was affecting Kurt, he was always so distracted and never really happy as he used to be. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to him about it but Kurt would always just change the subject. They really needed to talk.

All four of them, were trying to get their lives on track, but sometime life isn't so easy, and they were finding that hard, in high school, yeah they had always had eachother to rely on, but now, they were alone in the world, no one to help them, they had to make new friends, but that is always harder said than done, maybe sometime, you need to keep your friends close, maybe the four of them, will realise they need eachother to accomplish their dreams.

(Dont forget to review and tell us what you think, the next chapter will be up in a few days, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT)


End file.
